During the Storm
by Yuu Leiko
Summary: After a long night out, Marik finally returns home to Bakura, believing he's thought up a brilliant plan for stealing the strongest cards. He becomes dejected when Bakura almost instantly shuts his plan down. What's the best way for the evil duo to make up after a fight? Spend the night locked up together in the bedroom during a storm! Thiefshipping YAOI Rated M (contains lemon)


**Yuu: We uploaded this previously, but took it down, deciding to just put it as a one-shot. This is the first story (and lemon) written solely by Leiko and Kyo!**_**  
**_

_Leiko: Yup. Thanks to Kyo who wrote the smexiness in this chapter, you little perv you~_

Kyo: Haha! We do not own YuGiOh!, the characters, or anything in this.

_**WARNING: CONTAINS A YAOI LEMON! (GUY X GUY) AND HAS SOME INAPPROPRIATE LANGUAGE. READ AT OWN RISK!**_

* * *

"Where the bloody hell is Marik?" Wondered Bakura, as he sat on his bed staring at the clock on the wall across from him. (_Why hasn't he come back yet? It's already 2:00 in the morning.) _Earlier that day, they had gotten into an argument about one of Marik's idiotic plans. He had stormed out, like he usually did when the two argued. (_He's never held a grudge this long.)_

Bakura got up and opened the curtains. It had been raining for the past hour, and now he could see lightning in the distance, and faintly hear thunder far off. (_Ugh. Just perfect.) _Starting out the bedroom, he walked to the front door of the apartment. (_I should probably go out and look for him. He hates being caught in the rain.)_

He bent over to get his shoes, when **"BAM!"** the front door slammed right into his head. Bakura felt a wave of pain wash over him as he fell backwards, landing flat on his butt. Looking up, even with his vision slightly blurred, he recognized Marik's figure standing in the doorway. He glanced down at Bakura with a confused look.

"What are you doing sitting there on your bum, Fluffy?" Shaking off his confused state, he started to get up, and stepped in front of Marik. "Oh, it was _all_ thanks to you, Marik." Bakura reached up and flicked him in the forehead. "Ow!" Marik Squealed. "That hurt! What was that for?!" Bakura turned around, walked to the couch, and sat down. "For hitting me with the door, you idiot!"

It was then he noticed that Marik was _completely _soaked. He wasn't even wearing his sweatshirt, which was wrapped up in his arms. He noticed drops of water, falling from his eyelashes, down his cheeks, over his lips, and all the way down his neckline. Marik, feeling Bakura's stare practically burning holes in him, moved over and sat on the couch next to him.

Marik was able to snap him out of his entrancement by shaking his head, letting water fly all over the room and Bakura. Wiping his face, he glared at Marik. "You're seriously testing my patience today, you know." Marik turned to him. "Yeah, whatever. But here, look at this!" He said excitedly. Gently laying his sweatshirt on his lap, Marik pulled open the hood, revealing a small, long-haired, brown-eyed white kitten curled up under the collar of the shirt.

Marik pet its head as it opened its eyes. The kitten let out a little yawn as it shakily stood up, walked over, and curled itself up in Bakura's lap. Bakura raised an eyebrow while Marik smiled. "Aw, it likes you! Did you make a friend, Fluffy?" Bakura picked up the kitten (surprisingly gently) and set it on Marik's lap. "I told you to stop calling me Fluffy! And why did you bring a bloody cat home with you?"

Marik looked taken aback. "W-why did I bring a cat home? Because it was left alone drowning in a water-filled box! I'm not going to leave it like that! And besides," he said, standing up and walking over to the fridge. "I have a formed a plan that'll allow us to become even greater duelists, and it involves the cat."

He opened the fridge and took out a milk carton. He took a step to the left, where he was faced with a row of cabinets. After opening one, he pulled out a small bowl, and set it on the floor. Opening the carton, he poured some in before returning the carton to the fridge. The kitten came running over to the bowl. While it was lapping up the milk, Bakura mentioned to Marik, "Too much milk isn't good for kittens, you know."

Marik turned, walked back to the couch, and sat down. "I didn't know you knew so much about cats!" Bakura turned his face away. "Please, that's common knowledge! Anyway, what's this plan of yours?" Marik's face lit up. "Ah! Right, right, I gotcha. Well, it's kinda out there but bear with me on this one." Bakura sighed. "Okay, so I figured that there's a ton of _really_ strong cards that we don't have. Yugi and his friends seem to have quite a few."

Bakura just stared at him like he was crazy. Marik continued, "So I figured that I could use my millennium rod to control the cat! And after that, we'd make him steal all of the really strong cards that others have in their possession! We'll be the strongest duelists ever!"

"…Ugh." Bakura couldn't respond with anything but a face palm. He looked up at Marik, who seemed all too pleased with himself. "Marik… I'm not so sure the rod would work on a cat." He hesitated for a moment. "Well, that and other things, but anyway, it won't work." Marik looked a little dejected at this, which made Bakura regret saying anything, but he said it the nicest way he could, right?

Marik furrowed his eyebrows. "Fine! I don't care anymore! Apparently none of my plans are good enough for you, Fluffy!" He stood up and strode over to the bathroom. "I'm taking a shower." He slammed the door behind him. Bakura sighed. (_Two fights in one day, huh? Well, might as well go to bed, since it's late.) _Bakura got up and went to the bedroom to go to sleep.

* * *

**_3:00 am_**

Marik finished his shower, changed his clothes, and was finally ready for bed. He crawled right in next to Bakura, who was only pretending to be asleep. Hearing Marik's breathing slow, Bakura slowly opened his eyes and looked at Marik. He was still slightly wet from his shower, and Bakura could feel the heat emanating off of him.

As he reached out to touch his face, lightning struck right outside the window, with the following thunder vibrating through the house. This caused Bakura to jump a little, but Marik was surprised and extremely freaked out by the sudden loud noise. "AAAHHH!" He screamed, as he tightly wrapped his arms around Bakura.

His face nestled tightly between Bakura's chin and neck. They stayed like that for a while, until Marik realized what he had done and tried to pull back, only to dragged back in by Bakura's arms. "W-what are you doing? Let me go!" Bakura tightened his grip on the now struggling Marik, bringing him closer against him. "That's a no-can-do."

Bakura rolled over on top of Marik, pinning him to the bed. Before he knew it, Bakura pressed his lips against roughly against Marik's. Bakura's touch heated up Marik's body, and he gladly gave his tongue entrance to his mouth. As the two were locked in a heated kiss, Bakura slid his hands under Marik's shirt, tracing his fingers along his muscles.

Breaking off the kiss to catch his breath, Bakura proceeded to strip Marik of his clothing; first his shirt, then his pants and boxers. Marik's face turned a dark red, noticing Bakura staring at his naked body. He leaned in closer to Marik and whispered in his ear, "That's much better. Wouldn't you agree, Marik?" He then ran his tongue from Marik's ear down to his neckline, receiving moans of pleasure.

Bakura continued to trail his tongue down Marik's body. One hand reached down and grabbed Marik's hardened member. Even more moans escaped from Marik's mouth as Bakura began to stroke his cock. Using his free hand, he brought three fingers up to Mariks mouth. Once Marik was finished lathering Bakuras fingers with his saliva, Bakura slipped one finger into Marik's hole. He slowly thrusted his finger in and out as Bakura stole another kiss from Marik, hoping to distract him from the second finger he was putting in.

He felt Marik's body stiffen a bit at the sudden intrusion. As he deepened the kissed, and pumped him harder, Bakura slid in a third finger. Marik grunted from the mix of pain and pleasure. "You're going to have to relax, if you don't want it to hurt when I put it in, you know." Marik opened his eyes slightly to attempt to glare at him.

Bakura let out a little laugh, while continuing to loosen him. As his fingers reached deeper and deeper into his partner, he new he had finally found the spot he was searching for, when Marik screamed out in ecstasy. "AAHHH! B-BAKURA!" Marik's back arced and Bakura had felt him tighten around his fingers. Knowing that it wouldn't be long before his lover released, Bakura pulled his fingers out of Marik.

Feeling empty, Marik begged Bakura to fill him up once again. He was too far gone to be able to go back. "B-Bakura, _please_, h-hurry up, already!" Bakura smirked at his gesture, and positioned himself in front of Marik entrance. "Fine, but don't regret telling me to hurry." He pushed himself into Marik quickly, ignoring his grunts of pain.

Once he was all of the way in, Bakura stopped moving to give him time to get used to the discomfort. After a short while, Bakura noticed Marik start to relax, and he new it was alright to continue. At first, Bakura thrusted in slowly, so Marik wouldn't feel any more pain than need be. But all of his efforts went to waste as Marik starting rocking back into Bakura, making him reach deeper, hoping to hit his sweet spot.

Bakura started to lose his composure, thrusting into Marik harder and faster, hitting Marik's prostate with each thrust. Hearing Marik scream in pleasure, he knew he was reaching his limit. "Ah! B-Bakura, I-I'm going to-" Bakura reached down to pump Marik's member a few times, helping him to his release. His back arced once more, as Marik came over his and Bakura's chests. Feeling Marik tighten around him, it only took a few more thrusts before he to released his hot liquid into his lover. Bakura pulled out and collapsed onto Marik, leaving the two trying to catch their breath.

As they lay there together on the bed, Marik turned to Bakura to ask him a question. "Hey Bakura?~" Bakura, half asleep, grumbled his answer back. "Hmm? What is it, Marik?" He let a few seconds go by before asking, "Well, you never said whether or not you were okay with keeping the cat…" Bakura let his words drift in the air before responding. "Ugh, Whatever, Marik. I don't care if you keep the bloody cat or not." He rolled over, facing away from him. Marik smiled at his response, leaning over to kiss Bakura on the forehead. "Yay! Thanks! Now what to name him…. I know! Since you two look so alike, how about… Fluffy?"

_Oh Ra, what have I done?_

* * *

**Yuu: Aw! Poor Bakura. I feel for you, dude.**

_Leiko: Ah, y-yeah. Poor Bakura... Thanks for that lemon there, Kyo..._

Kyo: Anytime! I'm the now designated lemon writer!

**Yuu: Yes! Kudos to you...** _**uh...**_**(*has nosebleed*)**

_Leiko: Um.. that's a lot of, uh... nevermind. Please Review!_


End file.
